Pokémon FurretBrown: Complete list of Pokémon
::Complete list of Pokémon redirects here. ::Complete List of Pokémon redirects here. ::List of Pokémon redirects here. ---- This page is meant to serve as a complete list of every single Pokémon species that can be found in Pokémon: FurretBrown version. They are all listed in their FurretDex order, which is based on the National PokéDex. Pokémon which are different (in literally ANY way) in Pokémon: FurretBrown verison are listed as a hyperlink to provide easy access to their articles. This list (specifically the PokéDex numbers past Hoenn) is subject to change. Kanto 1 Bulbasaur | 2 Ivysaur | 3 Venusaur 4 Charmander | 5 Charmeleon | 6 Charizard 7 Squirtle | 8 Wartortle | 9 Blastoise 10 Caterpie | 11 Metapod | 12 Butterfree 13 Weedle | 14 Kakuna | 15 Beedrill 16 Pidgey | 17 Pidgeotto | 18 Pidgeot 19 Rattata | 20 Raticate 21 Spearow | 22 Fearow 23 Ekans | 24 Arbok 25 Pikachu | 26 Raichu 27 Sandshrew | 28 Sandslash 29 Nidoran♀ | 30 Nidorina | 31 Nidoqueen 32 Nidoran♂ | 33 Nidorino | 34 Nidoking 35 Clefairy | 36 Clefable 37 Vulpix | 38 Ninetales 39 Jigglypuff | 40 Wigglytuff 41 Zubat | 42 Golbat 43 Oddish | 44 Gloom | 45 Vileplume 46 Paras | 47 Parasect 48 Venonat | 49 Venomoth 50 Diglett | 51 Dugtrio 52 Meowth | 53 Persian 54 Psyduck | 55 Golduck 56 Mankey | 57 Primeape 58 Growlithe | 59 Arcanine 60 Poliwag |61 Poliwhirl | 62 Poliwrath 63 Abra | 64 Kadabra | 65 Alakazam 66 Machop | 67 Machoke | 68 Machamp 69 Bellsprout 70 Weepinbell 71 Victreebel 72 Tentacool 73 Tentacruel 74 Geodude 75 Graveler 76 Golem 77 Ponyta 78 Rapidash 79 Slowpoke 80 Slowbro 81 Magnemite 82 Magneton 83 Farfetch'd 84 Doduo 85 Dodrio 86 Seel 87 Dewgong 88 Grimer 89 Muk 90 Shellder 91 Cloyster 92 Gastly 93 Haunter 94 Gengar 95 Onix 96 Drowzee 97 Hypno 98 Krabby 99 Kingler 100 Voltorb 101 Electrode 102 Exeggcute 103 Exeggutor 104 Cubone 105 Marowak 106 Hitmonlee 107 Hitmonchan 108 Lickitung 109 Koffing 110 Weezing 111 Rhyhorn 112 Rhydon 113 Chansey 114 Tangela 115 Kangaskhan 116 Horsea 117 Seadra 118 Goldeen 119 Seaking 120 Staryu 121 Starmie 122 Mr. Mime 123 Scyther 124 Jynx 125 Electabuzz 126 Magmar 127 Pinsir 128 Tauros 129 Magikarp 130 Gyarados 131 Lapras 132 Ditto 133 Eevee 134 Vaporeon 135 Jolteon 136 Flareon 137 Porygon 138 Omanyte 139 Omastar 140 Kabuto 141 Kabutops 142 Aerodactyl 143 Snorlax 144 Articuno 145 Zapdos 146 Moltres 147 Dratini 148 Dragonair 149 Dragonite 150 Mewtwo 151 Mew Johto 152 Chikorita 153 Bayleef 154 Meganium 155 Cyndaquil 156 Quilava 157 Typhlosion 158 Totodile 159 Croconaw 160 Feraligatr 161 Sentret 162 Furret 163 Hoothoot 164 Noctowl 165 Ledyba 166 Ledian 167 Spinarak 168 Ariados 169 Crobat 170 Chinchou 171 Lanturn 172 Pichu 173 Cleffa 174 Igglybuff 175 Togepi 176 Togetic 177 Natu 178 Xatu 179 Mareep 180 Flaaffy 181 Ampharos 182 Bellossom 183 Marill 184 Azumarill 185 Sudowoodo 186 Politoed 187 Hoppip 188 Skiploom 189 Jumpluff 19 Aipom 191 Sunkern 192 Sunflora 193 Yanma 194 Wooper 195 Quagsire 196 Espeon 197 Umbreon 198 Murkrow 199 Slowking 200 Misdreavus 201 Unown 202 Wobbuffet 203 Girafarig 204 Pineco 205 Forretress 206 Dunsparce 207 Gligar 208 Steelix 209 Snubbull 210 Granbull 211 Qwilfish 212 Scizor 213 Shuckle 214 Heracross 215 Sneasel 216 Teddiursa 217 Ursaring 218 Slugma 219 Magcargo 220 Swinub 221 Piloswine 222 Corsola 223 Remoraid 224 Octillery 225 Delibird 226 Mantine 227 Skarmory 228 Houndour 229 Houndoom 230 Kingdra 231 Phanpy 232 Donphan 233 Porygon2 234 Stantler 235 Smeargle 236 Tyrogue 237 Hitmontop 238 Smoochum 239 Elekid 240 Magby 241 Miltank 242 Blissey 243 Raikou 244 Entei 245 Suicune 246 Larvitar 247 Pupitar 248 Tyranitar 249 Lugia 250 Ho-oh 251 Celebi Hoenn 252 Treecko 253 Grovyle 254 Sceptile 255 Torchic 256 Combusken 257 Blaziken 258 Mudkip 259 Marshtomp 260 Swampert 261 Poochyena 262 Mightyena 263 Zigzagoon 264 Linoone 265 Wurmple 266 Silcoon 267 Beautifly 268 Cascoon 269 Dustox 270 Lotad 271 Lombre 272 Ludicolo 273 Seedot 274 Nuzleaf 275 Shiftry 276 Taillow 277 Swellow 278 Wingull 279 Pelipper 280 Ralts 281 Kirlia 282 Gardevoir 283 Surskit 284 Masquerain 285 Shroomish 286 Breloom 287 Slakoth 288 Vigoroth 289 Slaking 290 Nincada 291 Ninjask 292 Shedinja 293 Whismur 294 Loudred 295 Exploud 296 Makuhita 297 Hariyama 298 Azurill 299 Nosepass 300 Skitty 301 Delcatty 302 Sableye 303 Mawile 304 Aron 305 Lairon 306 Aggron 307 Meditite 308 Medicham 309 Electrike 310 Manectric 311 Plusle 312 Minun 313 Volbeat 314 Illumise 315 Roselia 316 Gulpin 317 Swalot 318 Carvanha 319 Sharpedo 320 Wailmer 321 Wailord 322 Numel 323 Camerupt 324 Torkoal 325 Spoink 326 Grumpig 327 Spinda 328 Trapinch 329 Vibrava 330 Flygon 331 Cacnea 332 Cacturne 333 Swablu 334 Altaria 335 Zangoose 336 Seviper 337 Lunatone 338 Solrock 339 Barboach 340 Whiscash 341 Corphish 342 Crawdaunt 343 Baltoy 344 Claydol 345 Lileep 346 Cradily 347 Anorith 348 Armaldo 349 Feebas 350 Milotic 351 Castform 352 Kecleon 353 Shuppet 354 Banette 355 Duskull 356 Dusclops 357 Tropius 358 Chimecho 359 Absol 360 Wynaut 361 Snorunt 362 Glalie 363 Spheal 364 Sealeo 365 Walrein 366 Clamperl 367 Huntail 367 Gorebyss 369 Relicanth 370 Luvdisc 371 Bagon 372 Shelgon 373 Salamence 374 Beldum 375 Metang 376 Metagross 377 Regirock 378 Regice 379 Registeel 38 Latias 381 Latios 382 Kyogre 383 Groudon 384 Rayquaza 385 Jirachi 386 Deoxys New 387 Ferrentom 389 Svenskall 390 Lycanren 391 Xisumite 392 Smudginine 393 Demoneon Sinnoh 394 Gible 395 Gabite 396 Garchomp 398 Riolu 399 Lucario Magnezone* 400 Yanmega 401 Leafeon 402 Glaceon 403 Gliscor 405 Porygon-Z 406 Gallade 407 Rotom 411 Dialga 412 Regigigas Unova 413 Roggenrola 414 Boldore 415 Gigalith 415 Solosis 416 Duosion 417 Reuniclus 419 Joltik 420 Galvantula Kalos 427 Sylveon 428 Dedenne 429 Xerneas 430 Yveltal 431 Zygarde ---- *This Pokémon behaves completely differently from the thing it is based on, and might look significantly different in FurretBrown, but shares a name for consistency with the main series.